Mi muñeco Naruto
by Atena Diosa
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha lleva una ordenada vida de estudio y trabajo. Un dia, por obligacion de su hermano, van a una feria en la que Sasuke ve una tómbola, en la cual participa ganando como premio un muñeco. Lo que el no sabe, es que es un muñeco... muy especial.


Holaa _(Soy Elena Borrega Piris. AtenaDiosa es el nick que me queria poner desde un principio, pero por error puse mi nombre completo ¬¬. Pero finalmente me lo pude cambiar )_ Aqui vengo con otra historia, algo loca pero es que cuando me vino a la cabeza no pude evitar escribirla y pues aqui esta el primer capitulo. Sera un fic con mucho humor, como a mi me gustan, tambien con sus toques pervertidos muuuajajajajaja, eso no podia faltar XD. Y nada, que espero os guste mucho y lo leais asta el final .

_Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del señor Kishimoto (Yo solo los tomo prestados para escribir mis perversiones XD)_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**La tómbola magica**

- Anda Sasuke ¿Por qué no te vienes con Dei y conmigo?

- Itachi, ya sabes que a mi no me van esas frivolidades

- ¿Y desde cuando ir a una feria a divertirse es una frivolidad?

- Desde siempre

- Bah. A tus veinte años y ya eres como un viejo amargado. Siempre con su ordenada vida y que nada se atreva a alterar ese orden

Itachi se dejo caer pesadamente en el sofá de su hermano. Sin duda, Sasuke no sabia como divertirse, pensó Itachi. Su hermano se encontraba en plena juventud y en lo único en lo que este pensaba era en sus estudios y en su trabajo en el periódico. Era lo único que sabia hacer, estudiar y trabajar. Y cuando tenia vacaciones en la universidad, tambien se las pasaba trabajando.

No quería ni pensar como seria su hermano cuando entrara en la tercera edad. Si de joven ya era inaguantablemente serio… no quería ni pensarlo.

Nada, mejor seguir intentando que saliera de los esquemas de su monótona y ordenada vida. Aun que solo fuera durante una noche.

- Pues me importa un pito que te parezca una frivolidad. Esta noche te vienes con nosotros y punto en boca- se levantó del sofá y tomo a su hermano bruscamente por un brazo para después arrastrarlo hacia la puerta- nos vamos

- ¡Itachi, te he dicho que no quiero!- Sasuke intentaba soltarse del agarre de su hermano pero en vano

- Y yo que me importa un pito lo que pienses- le echo una ojeada a su hermano- y mira que bien, estas decente para salir- dijo refiriéndose a lo vaqueros y la camiseta negra ajustada que llevaba

Arrastro a Sasuke fuera de la casa y escalares abajo asta llegar asta que llegaron al rellano. Lo saco a la calle y prácticamente lo metió en su coche de un empujón, en el que ya esperaba Deidara, su koi rubio y hermoso.

- Anda, lo has convencido- dijo este cuando vio al menor entrar en la parte trasera de un empellón

- No te creas, lo he tenido que traer a rastras- le aclaro Itachi mientras se sentaba al volante

- Ya me parecía

- ¡Maldito! No tenéis ningún derecho a tratarme así ni a obligarme hacer nada- dijo Sasuke enfurruñado- y con tus malos modos te has olvidado cerrar la puerta de mi casa ¡Maldito Itachi!

Itachi se giro para poder mirar al gruñón de su hermano.

- Tengo todo el derecho del mundo, soy tu hermano mayor y en lo referente a tu casa, dudo que nadie entre a robarte y si lo que echas en falta son tus calzoncillos, es que habrán sido las locas de tus vecinas, Sakura e Ino. Recuerda que se mueren por tus huesos- volvió a mirar hacia delante y arranco el coche- y ahora en marcha

Puso rumbo a la feria que se celebraba esos días allí en Konoha, la cual no estaba muy lejos de la zona donde ellos vivían. Una vez llegaron al recinto, vieron que ya estaba todo lleno de gente que iba de un lado a otro recorriendo las múltiples casetas, montándose en las atracciones, comiendo donde se servia comida y participando en juegos que otras ofrecían.

Sasuke viendo todo aquel panorama, bufo de disgusto, haciendo sonreír a su hermano y Deidara, que ya se bajaban del coche. El lo hizo a regañadientes

- Va, Sasuke, deja de poner esa cara de mala ostia y disfruta un poco, al menos por una noche en tu vida, te aseguro que no te matara

Itachi abrazo a Deidara por los hombros y juntos se dirigieron a las casetas, seguidos por Sasuke. Pasaron por varias de comida, pero ninguna de dulces si no querían hacer enfadar a aun más a Sasuke, ya que este odiaba los dulces. Así que pidieron solo de comida salada. Pasaron por la zonas de juegos. Itachi participo en uno de tiro para conseguirle un peluche a su rubio koi, el cual al conseguirlo se lo agradeció con un efusivo beso.

Sasuke miro la escena desde cierta distancia, no fuera a ser que su hermano le obligara a jugar. Hacían una muy buena pareja, la verdad es que daba gusto verlos en compañía, no había duda de que se querían. El recordaba como era su hermano antes de conocer a Deidara. Un estudioso y un trabajador empedernido. Como el lo era ahora. Sasuke suponía que por eso Itachi se empeñaba en sacarlo de su monótona vida, por que le recordaba mucho a su antigua vida. ¿Por eso lo obligaba a salir? ¿Para que encontrara a alguien especial? Podía seguir intentándolo, pero el dudaba mucho de encontrar a alguien tan maravilloso como Deidara. Si este tuviera un hermano, pero la verdad es que no sabia nada de la vida del rubio koi de su hermano antes de conocerlo este. No sabia si tenia padres, hermanos… nada. e Itachi tampoco le había contado mucho.

Decidió darse una vuelta el mismo por la feria. No le apetecía mucho ir toda la noche de sujeta velas con la parejita. Se paseo por la zona de las atracciones. En algunos sitios también se hacían actuaciones, las cuales los niños miraban embelesados aplaudiendo cada dos por tres muy sonrientes y felices.

No quería reconocerlo y jamás lo haría delante de su hermano, pero el ir allí estaba siendo una buena distracción para su vida, que últimamente se acusaba bastante estresante. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya había dejado la bulliciosa feria bastante atrás, se dio la vuelta para desandar el camino recorrido, pero se detuvo al ver algo que le llamo la atención. A unos cincuenta pasos había una enorme tómbola. Sasuke la miro extrañado, lo normal era que estuviera situada más cerca de las demás casetas y no tan lejos, sobre todo por que las tómbolas eran un símbolo de dichas ferias.

Se encogió de hombros y decidió acercarse a ver. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca pudo leer su nombre "La tómbola mágica" la cual estaba cargada con multitud de peluches, pero los que más le llamaron la atención fueron unos de personas y lo más curioso es que parecían muy reales.

- Veo que te han gustado nuestros premios estrella- dijo una voz

Sasuke se volvió en dirección a la voz y en lo alto y que seria el medio de la tómbola vio a una mujer. Era rubia y tenia el pelo recogido en dos coletas. Dos tetas enormes que poco se molestaba en ocultar y parecía joven, de unos treinta y tantos.

- ¿Y que te trae por aquí, chico?- preguntó la mujer

- Nada en especial, simplemente me extraño ver la tómbola tan lejos de las demás casetas y atracciones

- Si, bueno, es que me gusta colocarla lejos de la multitud. Y tú te preguntaras ¿Y por que si allí esta la toda la clientela? Y entonces yo te respondería que el que se siente atraído por ella sin estar rodeada por otras casetas para llamar la atención y se siente tentado de venir a verla aun estando lejos, ese es un verdadero cliente- sonrió al ver la cara que había puesto Sasuke- puede ser un poco de locos- Sasuke la miro como diciendo que más bien era de muy locos- pero así lo e echo siempre y así lo seguiré haciendo- lo miro fijamente- Y bien, verdadero cliente, quieres probar suerte- Sasuke dudo, la verdad es que esa tómbola era la única que le había llamado algo la atención- y como me has caído bien, tu primera oportunidad será gratis y si ganas, te llevaras el premio rey

- ¿No habías dicho que eran los premios estrella?

- Y así es, los que ves aquí- dijo señalando los muñecos que tanto le habían llamado la atención- son las estrellas de mi tómbola, pero el rey no esta expuesto al publico, asta ahora nadie a sido digno de llevárselo como premio, pero a ti te daré una oportunidad de ganarlo. ¿Qué me dices?

- La verdad es que no pierdo nada por intentarlo

La rubia sonrió abiertamente y le dio un paquetito. Sasuke lo miro sin entender que tenia que hacer con el.

- Ya veo que nunca has jugado a esto- dijo la rubia suspirando- ábrelo, dentro encontraras cinco papeles representado cinco cartas. Si con tres de ellas haces una de las combinaciones que ves aquí arriba expuestas- dijo señalando unos paneles que mostraban las dichas combinaciones- te llevaras el premio, así de sencillo- le sonrió- Suerte.

Sasuke rompió el sobrecito que contenía las cartas y las coloco en su mano para poder verlas a todas. A la vez que miraba sus cartas fue mirando las combinaciones y desechando la primera, la segunda y la tercera. En la cuarta casi acierta, pero nada tampoco, paso a la ultima y allí tenia su premio gordo

- Eh, ¡Tengo la ultima, tengo la ultima!- dijo emocionado

- Déjame ver- pidió la mujer rubia

Sasuke le entrego sus cartas y ella una a una fue comprobando que la combinación era la correcta.

- Pues si, has ganado y en tu intento gratis. Es la segunda vez que ocurre

Sasuke se sintió tentado de preguntar quien había sido esa otra persona, pero pensó que seria una falta de respeto.

- Bueno, aquí esta tú premio. Shizune por favor

Sasuke pudo ver que había otra mujer en la tómbola. Ni cuenta se había dado.

- Enseguida, Tsunade Sama

La tal Shizune apretó un botón y lentamente empezó a bajar un compartimiento que fue cubriendo esos muñecos tan reales, pero cuando vio el que Tsunade había denominado el premio rey, se olvido de los demás por completo. Ese muñeco era simplemente perfecto. Era rubio y le habían echo unos expresivos ojos azules. Una sonrisa alegre dibujada en el rostro y tres marquitas como de bigote a ambos lados de su mejillas. Desde esa distancia, sasuke podía calcular que tendría más o menos su altura. ¿Quién haría muñecos así?

- Y bien ¿Qué te parece?- le pregunto Tsunade, la cual había visto el modo embelesado con el que había mirado al rubio muñeco

- No esta mal- dijo con indiferencia

- Bueno, si no lo quieres, te puedes llevar uno de los otros…

- ¡NO! Me llevo ese- se apresuro a decir y sonrojándose al darse cuenta de que su supuesta indiferencia, era eso, supuesta

- Chico orgulloso- se volvió hacia Shizune- ya sabes cual bajar

La chica desapareció y al poco Sasuke la pudo ver en lo alto sacando uno de los muñecos, justo el que estaba en medio. Desapareció para volver ya con el muñeco el brazos, el cual le entrego a él.

Tal como había calculado el muñeco tenía más o menos su altura, un poco más bajo que él.

- Cuídalo mucho, Sasuke. Es un muñeco muy especial

Cuando miro a la rubia la vio mirando al muñeco con cierto ¿Cariño?. Como si un muñeco echo de tela y relleno con espuma pudiera percibirlo, en fin.

- No te preocupes, es un bonito premio, así que ocupara un lugar de honor en mi casa y por cierto ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?- no recordaba habérselo dicho

- Yo se muchas cosas, Sasuke. Adiós- y sin decir nada más, desapareció por una puerta que había en uno de los laterales

Se encogió de hombros. Decidió marcharse de allí y volver a donde estaba toda la gente, seguro que su hermano y Deidara lo andaban buscando. Si habían dejado de besuquearse, claro.

Dos miradas atentas lo veían dirigirse nuevamente hacia la concurrencia.

- ¿Esta segura de que es el, Tsunade sama? Entregárselo a la persona equivocada seria un error fatal

- No te preocupes Shizune, se que es el chico correcto. Se sintió atraído por la tómbola, le gustaron los muñecos, jugo y gano a la primera y por ultimo recuerda la forma en que miraba al muñeco Naruto, aun que él intento negarlo, se sintió fascinado.

- Es que no se, yo vi a un chico demasiado frío, orgulloso y lo que es aun peor, no tiene pinta de creer en…

- Pues tendrá que hacerlo… cuando le estalle en la cara- vieron a Sasuke desaparecer entre la multitud. Se volvió hacia su ayudante- y no olvides a quien se ha llevado. Si alguien puede cambiar esas malas cualidades, es ese muñeco en particular. A fin de cuentas, fue echo exclusivamente para Sasuke Uchiha.

Sin decir más desapareció dejando a Shizune sola y aun algo nerviosa

- Si, se que fue echo para él, pero la pregunta aquí es ¿Se lo merece realmente?- se dijo Shizune- espero que mis temores sean solo eso, temores.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¡Sasuke! ¿Se puede saber donde narices te habías metido? Te hemos estado buscando durante mucho rato

Itachi se acercaba a él seguido de Deidara, el cual ya estaba cargado con varios peluches y otras chuchearías.

- Bueno, no me gustaba la idea de andar detrás de vosotros como sujeta velas y ya que me arrastrasteis asta aquí en contra de mi voluntad, pues me fui a dar una vuelta- se excuso- y la verdad, no tengo por que darte explicaciones, Itachi, ya soy mayorcito como para tener niñera

- Bueno, es que me asuste cuando no te veíamos por ninguna parte

- Eso no se lo traga nadie, os vi muy melosos cuando me marche. Seguro que lo celebraste

- Tanto como celebrarlo…- de repente se fijo en lo que su hermano llevaba bajo el brazo- ¿Es eso lo que creo que es?- le preguntó

- ¿El que? ¿Un muñeco? Pues si, lo es. Lo he ganado como premio en un tómbola que me encontré. Aquella…

Se volvió para señalar la dirección en la que supuestamente debería estar la tómbola, pero ya no había ni rastro de ella

- Que raro. Os juro que había una a unos cincuenta pasos de aquí, pero… ya no.

¿Pero que coño había pasado allí? Dudaba mucho de que se pudiera desmontar semejante puesto en tan poco tiempo. Era un verdadero misterio y a él no le gustaban nada, todo tenia que tener su lógica.

Itachi y Deidara se miraron significativamente y sonrieron.

- ¿Qué pasa?- quiso saber Sasuke al ver las miraditas que se echaban esos dos

- Nada, Sasuke. Cosas nuestras- le pasó el brazo por los hombros a su hermano- ¿Qué? ¿Nos vamos ya o quieres quedarte un poco más?

- No, mejor vamonos, ya he tenido suficiente por un día.

- Solo hemos estado una media hora, creo que menos

- Da igual, además, mañana tengo trabajo y también que estudiar

- Y cuando no- murmuro Itachi

Volvieron al coche y una vez en camino Itachi y Deidara fueron hablando todo el trayecto mientras Sasuke permanecía pensativo pensando en la tómbola desaparecida. A pesar de que no le gustaban los misterios no podía quitársela de la cabeza. Seguramente estaría días comiéndose la cabeza con ese asunto.

- Hemos llegado, Sasuke

El menor salio de su estupor y vio por la ventanilla del coche que efectivamente ya estaban a las puertas de su edificio.

- Si, bueno. Ya nos veremos chicos

- Adiós Sasuke- lo despidió Deidara con una sonrisa

- Te llamaré mañana, Ototo

Salio del coche cerrando la puerta tras él. Cargo con el muñeco y entro en el edificio tomando el ascensor para subir a su casa. Lo prefería a las escaleras.

Itachi y Deidara, aun parados a las puertas del edificio observaron como Sasuke desaparecía en el interior de este oculto ya de sus vistas.

- ¿Ese muñeco era…?

- Si- Deidara no lo dejo terminar ya que sabia lo que el moreno le iba a preguntar- además, hablo de "esa" tómbola

- No se, podría ser otra tómbola cualquiera, no precisamente "esa"

- ¿Que desaparezca en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?

- Cierto- admitió finalmente Itachi- es que creí que nunca más oiría hablar de ella y mucho menos de labios de mi hermano, pero mira tu por donde

Para sorpresa del rubio, Itachi empezó a partirse de la risa.

- ¿Se puede saber que te resulta tan gracioso?

- Ya lo sabrás, Deidi, ya lo sabrás

Y sin aclararle nada más, arrancó el coche y se marcharon.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke abrió la puerta de su piso, sin llave, ya que como había sospechado, el muy capullo de su hermano se la había dejado abierta. Menos mal que tenia buenos vecinos que si no muy tranquilamente te podría haber encontrado su casa completamente desnuda. Cerró con llave tras él y se acerco al salón para tirar el muñeco en el sofá y dirigirse luego a su habitación. Cuando entro pudo ver uno de sus cajones de la cómoda abierto y no cualquier cajón. El que contenía su ropa interior precisamente. Se acerco a él para ver que es lo que le habían mangado esta vez esas pervertidas de Sakura e Ino. Como no, otra vez dos pares de sus boxers de marca favoritos.

- Estas tías están locas para meterse en casa ajena y robar ropa interior. Podría denunciarlas por allanamiento de morada, pero da igual, mientras se conformen con mi ropa y me dejen tranquilo, lo dejare pasar.

Se desnudo rápidamente con la intención de darse una buena ducha y así luego dedicarse hacer la cena. Una vez termino con su aseo, se puso el pijama y fue a la cocina a prepararse algo. No tenia realmente mucha hambre, así que se preparo una sopa instantánea. No era muy dado a ese tipo de alimentación pero de vez en cuando la compraba para como noches como esa o cuando llegaba cansado del día, no le apetecía hacerse nada más nutritivo.

Llevo el cuenco con la sopa al salón para poder ver un rato la tele. Aparto al muñeco que había dejado allí y se sentó. Estuvo viendo una película mientras se tomaba la sopa y como le pareció interesante, una vez termino de cenar se quedo a verla asta que terminara. Una vez lo hizo, apago el televisor y se levanto para irse a la cama. Se detuvo a medio camino, volvió la vista atrás y miro al muñeco que había dejado allí olvidado. Por extraño y absurdo que pareciera es como si el muñeco le estuviera diciendo que lo llevara con él y también parecía que había perdido algo de sus enorme sonrisa. Definitivamente absurdo, pero aun así volvió y lo cogió para llevarlo a su habitación.

Lo dejo en una silla y se acerco a la cama para apartar las mantas y meterse bajo ellas, dispuesto a descansar. Mañana le esperaba otro duro día. Fue a pagar la luz, pero antes de hacerlo se fijo en uno de los pies del muñeco. Parecía que tenia algo escrito en la planta del pie. Curioso, se levanto y se acerco para mirarlo más de cerca. Efectivamente tenia algo escrito.

_"Me llamo Naruto y estoy aquí pare hacerte compañía. Eres una persona solitaria y aburrida. Fría y muy orgullosa. !!As visto lo bien que te conozco!! Pero no te preocupes, he sido creado para ti y ahora estoy aquí para hacer de tu vida ¡Una fiesta!"_

Sasuke se quedo literalmente con la boca abierta.

- ¡¿Pero que coño es esto?! Me describe muy bien, todo hay que admitirlo, pero ¿Cómo sabia esa rubia de la tómbola tanto de mi como para escribirlo en el pie del muñeco?- se incorporo aun con el pie del muñeco en la mano, lo que lo llevo a tirarlo al suelo. Bufo por el descuido y volvió a dejarlo en la silla- Y eso de que se llama Naruto. TSK realmente hay que estar muy loco como para ponerle nombre a un estupido muñeco- lo miro a la cara- aun que sea uno tan perfecto como este

Se encogió de hombros y olvidándose del asunto regreso a la cama. No quería estar comiéndose la cabeza toda la noche. Ya bastaba de misterios por un día.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¡Sasuke!- el mencionado levanto la cabeza para encontrarse a su amigo Shikamaru delante de el- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Hoy pareces estar tan flojo como yo y ya es decir mucho

Shikamaru se metió las manos en los bolsillos y aflojo los hombros como si aquello le pareciera mortalmente aburrido. Y cuando no.

- Perdón, Shikamaru, estaba pensando en algo que me lleva mosqueando desde ayer

La verdad es que el misterio de la tómbola le había tenido la mente ocupada todo el día. Y luego también estaba lo del pie del muñeco. Lo había descrito tan bien, que no podía ser una coincidencia, era como si lo hubieran estado esperando y tal como decía el texto, ese muñeco rubio hubiera sido echo exclusivamente para él. Pero si uno ahondaba lo suficiente, todo se convertía en absurdo, en una tontería que no merecía volver a ser recordada… pero siempre volvía.

Prácticamente no había atendido en clase. Ni había tomado apuntes, ni echo preguntas. Nada. Y ahora en el periódico donde muchos de sus compañeros y él eran voluntarios, más de lo mismo. Tenia que terminar un articulo y apenas había escrito el titulo. Y pudo comprobar que era el ultimo que quedaba en la redacción, junto con Shikamaru, el cual no era extraño verlo allí. Siempre era el ultimo en escribir, poniendo de mal humor a sus jefes, ya que muchas veces habían tenido que retrasar la imprenta por su culpa. Hoy seria por culpa de Sasuke por la que la retrasarían si no espabilaba.

El articulo que tenia que escribir no era nada importante. Así que se concentro y en diez minutos lo tubo listo. Shikamaru se había quedado a esperarlo mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo. Allí estaba prohibido fumar, pero a él parecía importarle un comino esa norma.

- Gracias por esperarme, Shikamaru. Ya podemos irnos

- De nada. Se esta mucho mejor aquí sentado que caminando hacia mi casa- se levanto con pesadez de la silla

- Pero igualmente tendrás que hacer ese camino

- Si, pero como tú tienes coche y yo no, me llevas y así no tengo que caminar

- Vaya, ya veo cual es la razón de que te hallas quedado a esperarme. Oportunista

Salieron del periódico y se dirigieron a los aparcamientos donde Sasuke había dejado el coche. Se montaron y pusieron rumbo a casa de Shikamaru. Una vez llegaron, el chico se bajo murmurando no se que de que ahora tendría que subir un montón de escaleras asta su piso por que los vecinos no quería gastarse ni un duro en la instalación de un ascensor.

Sasuke no pudo evitar reírse. Shikamaru era la persona más inteligente que jamás había conocido, incluso más que él. Pero sin duda también era la persona más baga y floja que jamás había conocido.

Arranco el coche y puso dirección a su casa. Hoy apenas había echo nada y le parecía que había sido el día más cansado de todos. Cuando llego a su edificio, suspiro aliviado. Hoy tampoco tenia ganas de prepararse la cena, así que nuevamente se haría un tazón de sopa instantánea y luego a la cama.

Aparco el coche justo en frente y se bajo. Entro en el edificio y tomo el ascensor, no tenia cuerpo para subir escaleras. El tenia más suerte que Shikamaru en ese aspecto. Cuando llego a su piso se saco las llaves mientras se acercaba a su puerta, pero antes de llegar a su objetivo fue abordado por sus vecinas las roba calzoncillos, Sakura e Ino, que salieron como un ciclón de su piso, el cual compartían. Suspiro resignado.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- ambas se le colgaron del cuello casi impidiéndole respirar

- Chicas, he tenido un día agotador, así dejadme tranquilo. No tengo tiempo para vuestras tonterías

Milagrosamente se le quitaron de encima, pero para colocarse frente al, impidiéndole el paso

- Lo sabemos, Sasuke-kun, pero tenemos algo que contarte

Sakura, una chica de ojos verdes, pelo rosado y frente kilométrica lo miraba retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo.

- Lo que esta frentona no termina de arrancar a decirte, Sasuke, es que hoy hemos oído mucho ruido en tu piso y teniendo en cuenta que acabas de llegar, es imposible que hallas sido tú ¿Tienes algún inquilino en tu casa?

Se apresuro a contarle Ino. Rubia y de ojos azules.

- Eso es imposible, Ino. Ya sabéis que yo vivo solo

- Pues haber como me explicas todo el jaleo de la tarde. Me quede alucinada cuando oí música. Ni sabia que tenias equipo de música, al menos nunca lo hemos visto en nuestras incursiones a rob…

La rubia termino su discurso al taparle Sakura la boca con una mano.

- Te podrías callar, Ino cerda, a veces hablas de más- la fulmino con la mirada y luego se volvió hacia Sasuke

- Entonces si no eras tú y no tienes ningún inquilino ¿Quién ha armado todo ese jaleo en tu casa, Sasuke-kun?

- Eso me gustaría saber a mi

Mosqueado por todo lo que le habían contado. ¿Era posible que alguien se le hubiera colado en casa y estuviera tan pancho haciendo uso de ella? Eso ya seria el colmo. Fue a meter la llave en la cerradura cuando se dio cuenta de que el par de dos estaba justo tras él.

- ¿Qué hacéis?- les preguntó mientras habría la cerradura.

- Pues queremos ver quien hay ahí dentro, Sasuke- fue la simple respuesta de Ino

Soltó la llave y se volvió hacia ellas.

- De eso nada. Es mi casa, así que es un asunto que solo me concierne a mi y no a mis vecinas las chismosas roba calzoncillos

Las chicas se quedaron blancas y sin tener que decir nada más, Sasuke las vio desaparecer en su piso. Volvió a su tarea de abrir la puerta. Un ultimo chasquido y cogió el picaporte para abrir la puerta. Estaba todo oscuro. Solo entreveía una débil luz que venia del salón procedente de la calle. Si había alguien allí lo normal era que estuvieran las luces encendidas, a no ser que lo quisiera pillar desprevenido y en la oscuridad salir para atacarlo.

- Deja de pensar en idioteces, Sasuke. Es tú casa. Es el intruso el que tiene que tener miedo de ti y no tú de él- hablaba consigo mismo

Sitio un movimiento delante de él. Levanto la vista rápidamente, pero estaba todo muy oscuro y no podía ver nada. Fue tentado por la pared asta dar con el interruptor de la luz. La encendió. Justo para ver un borrón amarillo arrojarse contra él y con el impacto tirarlo al suelo y cerrar la puerta que había dejado abierta con la cabeza. Se quejo por el golpe, pero no quedándose quieto se apresuro en quitarse lo que fuera le había caído encima.

Eso se sentó sobre él. Sasuke entonces pudo mirarlo bien. Pelo rubio, ojos azules, sonrisa radiante, marquitas en ambas mejillas y tan solo vestido con unos bóxer y no cualquiera, si no uno de los suyos.

- ¡Sasukeeeeeeeee! ¡Cuanto me alegro de que por fin hallas llegado!- le grito alegremente sin dejar de sonreír ni un instante- ¡Hagámoslo!

Sasuke, aun en estado de SOCK, se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿Na… Naruto?

Continuara…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Termino el primer capitulo, que espero os halla parecido interesante y tal para seguir leyendo . De momento vemos a Sasuke en estado de flipe total y lo que le espera... muajajajjaja. Un besote y asta el siguiente capitulo. Atena


End file.
